¿Amor? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Tiene que ver con el Quidditch?
by Sorita Wolfgirl
Summary: Oliver Wood está desesperado, tanto que recurre a la conocida revista Corazón de Bruja para que le ayuden, de una vez, a encontrar pareja. Bajo el pseudónimo de Oliver el imbatido se verá envuelto en un programa de citas donde descubrirá que, lo suyo, siempre ha sido el Quidditch. "¿Mi único amor? Mis pelotas."


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes que reconozcáis pertenecen a Rowling, Helga es de mi propiedad y os permito que la uséis siempre y cuando sea para chinchar a Oliver. Esta historia participa en el Amigo Invisible veraniego del Foro de los Black y por ello va dedicada a Segreta, espero que te guste.

* * *

**¿Amor? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Tiene que ver con el Quidditch?**

_«No se engañen, lectores, redactores o personal de la revista, al leer este título. Este pequeño anuncio que quiero publicar no es de risa, es un tema serio, muy, muy serio._

_Mi nombre es Oliver, soy un joven de veinticinco años, atlético, deportista, inteligente y (al menos eso dice mi madre) atractivo. Pero tengo un serio problema: no he conocido el amor. Sí, aún soy joven, pensarán, tengo toda la vida por delante y no s para tanto. Dejen que me explique, puesto que la situación es grave._

_Yo no he conocido mujer, nunca. Es decir, no me malinterpreten, he conocido a muchas mujeres, no he vivido encerrado ni nada similar, solo que… Tengo ciertas dudas acerca de cómo explicar esto. Es que aún no he utilizado mi escoba del amor con ninguna mujer, ¿saben? La quaffle no ha entrado en ningún aro de gol, está imbatido._

_No sé cómo explicarlo sin resultar soez en un publicación de carácter nacional, u tampoco sé darle una explicación a por qué me sucede esto, cuando a priori soy un espécimen digno como cualquiera, mejor que muchos, incluso._

_Me pongo en sus manos, esperando su ayuda y consejos. _

_Atentamente:_

_Oliver el imbatido.»_

"Leer las palabras que hace un mes escribí, impresas en una revista, me daba escalofríos. ¿De verdad tuve el valor de escribir eso? ¡Pueden identificarme! ME mareo solo de pensar que mis compañeros del Puddlemere United sepan que soy yo. Y menos ahora que he conseguido hacerme un hueco en la afición después de siete años en el equipo, jugando solamente de reserva. ¿Me reconocerán mis compañeros en la carta? Hay miles de Olivers en Inglaterra…"

Oliver Wood, guardián titular del Puddlemere United, puesto en evidencia de esa manera, ni más ni menos que en la revista Corazón de Bruja.

Guardó rápidamente la revista que una lechuza había depositado junto a su desayuno y abandonó la mesa, llevando una última tostada en la mano. Tenía que buscar un lugar tranquilo donde leer la respuesta de la revista a su carta. ¡Tranquilo! ¡Como si eso fuera posible estando a menos de diez horas del partido contra los Tornados, terceros en la liga! Habría sido más fácil que Celestina Warbreck se convirtiera en el nuevo éxito del verano con su canción _Ave María, viva la herbología_.

Diez minutos después no se podría imaginar un lugar más vergonzoso para ser descubierto leyendo el artículo. Sentado en un minúsculo cubículo de los baños del hotel, habiéndose asegurado de cerrar la puerta con pestillo, sacó la revista de su bolsa de deporte y comenzó a leer:

_«Querido Oliver "el imbatido":_

_Te agradezco profundamente la confianza que has depositado en mí para confesarme tu pequeño secreto. No te preocupes, permanecerá a salvo entre nosotros y nuestras queridas lectoras. Quién sabe, quizás alguna de ellas se encuentre interesada en ti… _

_Lo primero de todo, no te asustes, bolita de alhelí, hay muchas personas en tu misma situación. ¿Recordáis el caso del apuesto Eric Williamson? Joven, bien parecido, con más de quince años de experiencia trabajando en el Ministerio de Magia e indicios de una larga y ascendente carrera. Pues bien, gracias a nosotros y al nuevo programa de radio de nuestra adorable compañera Rita Skeeter… ¡Boom! Se encuentra felizmente emparejado con la preciosa modelo de Madame Malkin, ¡Romilda Vane!¡Gracias a Corazón de bruja y Mago busca esposa! Eric, tesoro, te deseo lo mejor en tu relación con Romilda._

_Volviendo contigo, Oliver cielo, hay decenas de jóvenes solteros como tú, cariño, pero resultas tan encantador en carta que ya has encandilado con tus palabras a decenas de jovencitas. Quién sabe, podríamos estar ante la nueva versión del programa, _¡Una princesa para Oliver!

_Por desgracia, príncipe, no pudo prometerte nada, aunque ya me gustaría, encanto, sin embargo tengo algo que sin duda va a acabar con tu problema, y no, no es convertirte en tronista_ _de_ Brujas, magos y viceversa. _Dejémosle ese papel al incombustible Denis Creevey, lo que quiero recomendarte (tú y todos aquellos que busquen el amor) es que participes en el programa de contacto por lechuza _EmagicDarling.

_Sin más que añadir, chiqui, te deseo toda la suerte del mundo en la búsqueda de una mujer que "te haga volar". Besos azucarados de parte de la redacción de _Corazón de Bruja.»

Ante esa asombrosa respuesta de la revista, Oliver se sentía inmerso en medio de una pelea en su cabeza:

"Bueno, podía haber sido peor.

Sí, podían haberte dado unas palmaditas en la cabeza y haberte tomado por caso perdido.

Al menos me han dado soluciones.

_¡Una princesa para Oliver!_

Lo de_ EmagicDarling_ no es tan descabellado.

¡Un programa de encuentros por correspondencia! ¡Yo, Oliver Wood! Antes muero virgen."

Oliver Wood, guardián titular del Puddlemere United, estalló en una carcajada, encerrado en un cubículo del baño.

−Wood, ¿eres tú?

"Mierda."

−Sí, Stebbins, soy yo.

−¿De qué te ríes? –no podía haberle encontrado una persona menos indiscreta que el buscador del equipo, de eso no cabía duda− ¿No te estarás masturbando?

−¿Qué clase de persona se ríe mientras se masturba? –exclamó Oliver, alarmado.

−Yo qué sé, tío, eres muy raro.

−Yo qué voy a ser raro, Stebbins, déjame en paz, anda.

−¿Entonces no te estás tocando? –el buscador empujó la puerta del cubículo que, antes de que Oliver pudiera evitarlo, se abrió, dejándole al descubierto.

"¡Joder!"

−¡Wood, te estás tocando! –exclamó, con los ojos abiertos como platos− ¡Y con _Corazón de Bruja!_ –en su boca podría caber fácilmente un zepelín−¡Pero si ahí sólo salen viejas!

−¡No me estoy tocando, Stebbins! –gritó Oliver tratando de esconder la revista− ¡Lárgate!

−¡Claro, claro! –gritaba mientras se marchaba− ¡Oliver Wood dándole amor a sus pelotas en el lavabo, increíble!

"¡Maldito pestillo averiado!"

* * *

Tres semanas y dos docenas de cartas después, Oliver Wood salía de los vestuarios del equipo tras una aplastante victoria, dispuesto a comerse el mundo.

−Wood, ¿te apuntas a ir a McLaren's a celebrarlo?

−No, gracias, tengo planes.

La cabeza del buscador se asomó desde la pared de las duchas.

−¿Oliver Wood tiene una cita? ¡Esto es un hecho inaudito, ya no tendrás que pulirte tú mismo el mango de la escoba!

−¡Ánimo Oliver, ve y caza un buen par de quaffles! –gritó uno de los cazadores.

−¡Cerrad el pico y meteos en vuestros asuntos! –gritó él sin poder evitar una sonrisa, hoy nada podía molestarle.

Se había puesto su más elegante ropa informal, tal y como aconsejaban en las páginas centrales de _Corazón de Bruja «Para una primera cita debes estar brillante, pero no demasiado. Destaca con tu belleza y encandila con tu corazón.»_ Nada, nada iba a fallar en su cita.

Al principio dudó en apuntarse a _EmagicDarling_ pero, al fin y al cabo, no tenía nada que perder. Había tenido una gran suerte, pensaba él, tan solo había enviado cartas a dos mujeres diferentes y ya tenía una cita.

La primera resultó ser una seria mujer de treinta y cinco años −¡Vamos, Oliver, el amor no tiene edad! Se decía a sí mismo− de la que no recibió respuesta después de enviarle la primera lechuza presentándose.

La segunda candidata era un caso totalmente diferente –Oliver se sonrojaba en el taxi de camino a la cita−. Era una chica apenas un par de años mayor que él, trabajaba de secretaria en una oficina, era amable, encantadora y le encantaban los gatos. Lo cierto es que resultaba algo extraño que, después de una veintena de cartas, eso fuera lo único que sabía de ella.

Daba igual, habían conectado –decía ella, y el sentimiento era mutuo−, parecían hechos el uno para el otro, tenían que verse –esto lo decía más él que ella, pero finalmente aceptó−. A punto estaban de hacerlo.

Al salir del taxi y recibir el frío aire nocturno las dudas llegaron a la mente del chico. ¿Iba bien vestido? Quizá no debiera haberse puesto la camiseta del puffskein montando en escoba. Se abrochó la americana tratando se tapar el dibujo. Trató de recordar los chistes que se había aprendido para la cita _«No hay nada mejor que un hombre atractivo que te haga reír… ¡y gritar en el dormitorio!»_

El hombre de seguridad le miró de arriba abajo en la entrada y Oliver sintió cómo sus miembros se congelaban. ¿Y si no aparecía? Su adorada Helga, tenía que aparecer, era tan encantadora, simpática… ¡Habían conectado!

A Oliver nunca le habían plantado, claro que tampoco había tenido una cita a ciegas, y esperaba que esta no fuera la primera vez. _«Si un hombre te deja plantada tómate una copa, saca tu mejor sonrisa ¡y vete a casa con el camarero!»_ No creía que en ese caso los consejos de la revista pudieran ayudarle demasiado.

−Chaval, ¿vas a pasar o no?

Oliver salió de su ensimismamiento y entró en el bar antes de poder seguir divagando por esos derroteros. Apenas entrar, sin haber dejado siquiera el abrigo en el ropero, le vinieron a la mente las palabras de ella cuando, en otra misiva, le preguntó cómo se reconocerían.

_«Tengo el pelo castaño, ondulado, los ojos oscuros y soy de estatura media, pero para que me reconozcas llevaré un vestido amarillo. Y tú, para que te reconozca, ¿por qué no llevas un pañuelo rojo en el bolsillo de la americana?»_

Él seguía teniendo sus dudas sobre si serían capaces de conocerse ¡Como si no hubiera mujeres castañas de ojos oscuros en Gran Bretaña! Pensaba sobre ello mientras se compraba una americana y un pañuelo. Bueno, si la reconozco y resulta un despropósito, tiene cincuenta años o resulta ser mi entrenadora del gimnasio, siempre puedo huir antes de que me vea.

Sin embargo había desechado esa idea, estaba seguro de que sería encantadora, aunque seguía dudando de si la reconocería, en un bar atestado de gente.

La reconoció, no debió haberse preocupado por ello. La reconoció en cuanto al instante en aquel bar repleto de gente, sentada en la barra, con su melena castaña y ojos oscuros ocultos tras unas gafas sin montura. Antes de quitarse el abrigo pudo ver hasta sus zapatos grises, de los que sobresalían una especie de pompones peludos de color rosa, que supuso que eran parte del calcetín. Pero lo que más destacaba de su atuendo no era eso, sino su vestido. Oliver había imaginado un vestido sencillo, ceñido a la cintura, con un escote de barco como está de moda… De ninguna manera esperaba un vestido largo hasta los tobillos y extensísimas mangas, con un curioso estampado floral combinado con ese color amarillo girasol. Cómo no la iba a reconocer, si llevaba un vestido que chillaba.

Da igual −pensaba mientras se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa tímida−, he leído demasiados artículos de moda en la revista, no soy quién para juzgarle. ¡Llevo un puffskein en la camiseta!

−Hola Helga, soy Oliver.

La joven, que le observaba atentamente, sonrió y le tendió la mano.

−Hola, Oliver, te he reconocido por el pañuelo, pero eres demasiado alto.

−Ah… −dudó él, un poco chafado por la fría acogida−. ¿Eso es algo malo?

−¿Cómo? –gritó ella sin poder oírle por el ruido del bar.

−Nada… ¿llevas mucho esperando? –Casi gritó.

−No, un poquito, poco más de una hora.

−¡Una hora! Pero… No llego tarde, ¿verdad?

−¡Ah no! Es que no quería llegar tarde y vine antes.

"Oliver, eso ha sido raro."

−Ah, claro… ¿Quieres tomar algo?

−Te he pedido un zumo de calabaza –dijo, señalando un vaso en la barra−. Yo no bebo, no me fío de la higiene de este tipo de locales.

¿Y a mí sí me ha pedido algo? ¡Encima zumo! ¿Se creerá que soy un crío? −Probó el zumo tras haber mirado el vaso, esperando encontrar muestras de suciedad−. Argh, y encima está caliente, debe haberlo pedido allá por la prehistoria, cuando llegó a la cita. Además, esperaba poder beber una copa, pera romper el hielo, decían: _«Nada como una copita para perder los nervios y mostrarte tan encantadora como eres, ¡pero ten cuidado o acabarás más desinhibida de lo que esperas!»_

−¿Te ocurre algo, Oliver?

−No, se me ha ido por mal sitio… Estás muy guapa, Helga.

−¿Me has reconocido fácilmente? Llevo mi vestido favorito.

"Y tan fácilmente."

−Sí…

−Tienes un pelo muy moreno, me gusta.

−Y tú… −se obligó Oliver a decir algún cumplido de vuelta− tienes… unos ojos preciosos.

_«Si un chico alaba vuestros ojos, lo siento chicas, no le gustáis. Los ojos son es aparte del cuerpo que se halaga cuando no se encuentra otra cosa que alabar.»_

−Bueno, quiero decir –trató de retractarse−, no esperaba que fueras así… Tan guapa, digo, no es que te esté llamando fea. ¡Ni tampoco esperaba que lo fueras!

Buscó el zumo en un intento d dejar de meter la pata, atragantándose y ganando unos segundos más aunque Helga, que lo miraba con gesto inexpresivo, no parecía haber oído mucho de sus balbuceos gracias al ruido del bar.

Si el comienzo de la cita parecía ser un desastre el resto no resultó mucho mejor. De pie en una barra atesada de gente Oliver no se encontraba cómodo. Notaba a Helga diferente, ni mucho menos tan encantadora como en sus cartas. Hablaba poco y en cuanto podía desviaba la conversación a él, que trataba de hacerse entender casi a gritos, sin lograr encontrar un tema de conversación.

−Y… ¿te gustan los deportes?

−Sigo algunos, ¿y tú Oliver?

−Sí… me gusta el quidditch, soy seguidor del Puddlemere United –dijo, sin querer decir que era jugador, un tanto nervioso.

−No me gusta nada el quidditch, son tan solo una panda de pseudo-deportistas descerebrados haciendo tonterías en una escoba.

Oliver hervía tanto d indignación que hasta olvidó sentir vergüenza por el puffskein en escoba de su camiseta.

−El quidditch es algo más que eso, Helga.

Mantén la calma, no ha tratado de ofenderte, igual ni siquiera conoce el juego… ¿Cómo no va a conocerlo? ¡Es el deporte mágico por excelencia!

−Ah, sí, también van con bates pegándose pedradas.

−Bludgers, se llaman bludgers.

Contrólate, Oliver, no has estado años enfrentándote a Graham Montague para ahora perder los nervios delante de una… señorita.

−Como sea, hasta mi gato el que se golpeó la cabeza contra la chimenea es más inteligente que esos jugadores. Yo prefiero los gobstones. Al fin y al cabo es el deporte nacional.

¿¡Cómo!?

−Discúlpame un momento, Helga, tengo que ir al lavabo.

−Yo que tú no lo haría, hacer de vientre en un lugar que no es tu casa es del todo antihigiénico.

−Ya, ya…

Chiflada, ¡completamente chiflada! Pensaba Oliver en el baño, justo antes de desaparecerse rumbo a su casa.

EmagicDarling… Quién me mandaría a mí, voy a retirar mi suscripción hoy mismo. Y también la de Corazón de Bruja, tiraré todas las revistas que guardo. Y nada, nada de salir con más locas.

Lo mío a partir de ahora y como siempre, será el quidditch. ¿Mi único amor? Mis pelotas.

**FIN**

* * *

**N.A:** Hasta aquí la tragicomedia de nuestro pobre Oliver el imbatido. Pretendía ser una parodia, aunque quizá se haya quedado tan solo en humor con mala leche. Eso sí, he acabado encantada con el personaje y ahora tengo la necesidad de emparejarle con Percy Weasley. ¿Opiniones?


End file.
